Caught in the Act
''Caught in the Act ''is a season 75 episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Irin * The Clams * Amp * Flippy Featuring * Lumpy * Cuddles * Toothy * Giggles * Petunia * Shifty * Lifty Plot Two journalist, Irin and Amp enter Happy Tree Town for the first time. They has some job to do in that town. While Amp driving a car, Irin next to him see a map to find Flippy's home. Amp then saw Lumpy sitting on the park bench and tells Irin to ask Lumpy where's Flippy's home. Irin then ask Lumpy where is Flippy's home. At first Lumpy welcomes their arrival to the town and then tells the direction to Flippy's home. After they leave Lumpy, Lumpy then recognize that his finger bitten off by someone. In they car, The Clams just show up at the back seat and one of the clams holds Lumpy's finger at the mouth. The journalists then stop when the see Flippy at the park, makes a picnic with Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles and Petunia. They all excited and welcome both journalist to their town. Irin brings her clams' aquarium outside of the car and then join the picnic meanwhile Amp gives Flippy a letter about Flippy's interviews about his former job. Amp then gives a sign to Irin to start their job but Irin tells Amp that she go to the toilet first, leaves The Clams to Cuddles until she comes back from the toilet. Cuddles then touches one of the clams happily, then see his whole hand eaten by the clams. Cuddles about to scream but the clams attacks his mouth, go inside Cuddles' body and eat all organs in his torso. Toothy, collects some firewood, see dead Cuddles being buried by the clams and start to scream. Toothy crushed by a tree when one of the clams already 'chops' down the tree before Toothy could do anything. Meanwhile at some place at the park, Shifty and Lifty try to steal Amp's car and automatically switch on the car's siren and electrocuted to death when they touch the car. Meanwhile in other place, Flippy then flips out when he hears the siren. Fliqpy then run towards to the picnic area and instantly kills both Giggles and Petunia by impales them through their mouth with a big branch. Amp, see all the killing scene, run towards his car before Fliqpy sees him. Fliqpy then see Irin just comes back from the toilet and finds her clams. Fliqpy, holding an axe, sneaks behind her quietly. Just before Fliqpy could do anything, some of the clams show up at his feet and then attack him right after Fliqpy saw the clams. Fliqpy changes his mind to fight back but attack speed of the clams too fast. He tries to run away but falls into a stake pit set up by the clams. Fliqpy realizes that he survived and struggles to get up but it is too late when the clams go inside the pit and eat him alive. Meanwhile in the car, Amp worries about Irin's safety but feel relieves when he see Irin brings her clams into the car without any injuries. Just right after Irin enters the car, Amp quickly drives away from the park. Irin confuses what is happens. At the back seat, one of the clams spits out Flippy's dog tags. Death * All organs in Cuddles' torso being eaten alive by the clams. * Toothy crushed by a tree. * Shifty and Lifty electrocuted to death by Amp's car. * Giggles and Petunia impaled by big branch through their mouth by Fliqpy. * Fliqpy falls into a stake pit and eaten alive by the clams. Injuries * Lumpy's finger bitten off by one of the clams. * Cuddles' hand being eaten by the clams. Trivia * This episode is the debut episode of Irin, The Clams and Amp. * Lumpy's finger that bitten off by clam can't be seen because of The Clams' attack speed. * How Fliqpy falls into a stake pit set up by The Clams is similar to how Petunia falls into a stake pit set up by Fliqpy himself. They both died at the end of the episode. * Irin could be responsible for Cuddles and Toothy death because leaves her clams with them. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 75 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes